


on things we shouldn't do

by sakon



Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: There's a questionable morality to kissing your crush on his cheek in his sleep, but Sakon isn't necessarily letting the thought get to him.
Relationships: Tachibana Sakon/Fujita Zenkichi
Kudos: 1





	on things we shouldn't do

Sakon took a step towards the figure slumped on the wooden desk. From afar he could spot the telltale hat of a photographer and the orange bag sitting at the base of the chair.

He took a few steps closer and looked down. Zenkichi was asleep, the faintest of breaths echoing through the room. It reminded him of a delicate child resting in a domestically attiquit house.

Zenkichi had never been delicate nor soft, at least not to many. His muscles were stacked, chin able to rest atop his head with the slight hunch of his back to make him shorter, his strong features and jaw more angular than babyfaced; he was strong. Nothing about him was soft or delicate, and yet he was. When his eyes crinkled when he laughed, he could call it beautiful, breathtaking, but never delicate. 

But this was. Him, close eyed and snoring ever so loudly, was somehow delicate. It could've been the way he looked so relaxed, not that he normally didn't, but in a different kind of way. A more real way. 

It's kind of cute, in a way. His mouth slightly open, body hunched over a pile of books and papers, a red pen lying right abandoned beside his hand. He'd been working or researching. With all the books, it had to be researching; it always took priority for him. 

He could see the philosophy book he was reading, a bookmark slid into it, with instead a book on their most recent topic of interest: taxidermy, on the table. Sakon could feel beginning of a smile forming.

He could see it all. Zenkichi was there, asleep, and he was sure that he wouldn't wake up. Zenkichi was asleep, and it would be utterly wrong to do anything while he was asleep.

And it was a bad idea. There was a questionable morality to kissing your crush on his cheek in his sleep, but Sakon wasn't necessarily letting the thought get to him. Sakon stepped closer. His breathing hitched. 

He leaned in, close and steady. Then— there it was. The feeling of his skin pressing against his lips, not as rough as he initially expected, normal and nice and what he wanted. It didn't feel like flowers and rainbows bursting, but it felt comfortable, a little like a breeze blowing through a pretty summer's day. 

Sakon pulled away from his cheek, a hand hovering over his lips in the silence. 

He had just kissed Zenkichi. On the cheek. Relatively it was tame, but he still kissed him on the cheek, his lips touching Zenkichi's body in a completely non-platonic way.

Heart pacing, he scurried to the books, racing to take the ones Zenkichi blasted through to the shelves and to hide himself amongst the shelves.

And when Zenkichi stirred later as he emerged from the sea of shelves, hungry and heavy-eyed, Sakon wasn't sure how to stop blush from coating his cheeks and how to answer the questioning of why it was there.


End file.
